Finally Home
by Jafa13
Summary: The Grey Havens is where many characters went after at the end of the trilogy, but what were some of the thoughts of those who passed to the Undying Lands? *Updated with more characters*
1. Chapter 1

It was done, over. Forged in fire, destroyed in fire. He could not but help think how one small object, the Ring, turn Middle Earth upside down. His brown wavy hair gently blew side to side by the soft, warm wind. Bright blue eyes met with the purest blue of the sea. No waves, just sea foam made by the ship. He remembered. His friends' faces as he told them he was leaving, for good: the pain, the sadness, the tears, especially from his dear, dear friend. He would hold the memories of his friends forever close to his heart. The ship creaked a bit as it gently swayed from one side to the other. He looked up and gazed at the sun; its warm rays glistened off the water. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

" "It is time. We are here, home" a powerful voice gently said

The hobbit focused his eyes on the White Wizard, then peered over the rail of the ship and out towards the horizon. Land. The splendor of the city was remarkable, more beautiful than the white marble that filled Gondor. He heard seagulls squawk near the shore of the ocean. The beaches, filled with white sand. He felt at ease, perhaps it was the wondrous effect of the Grey Havens. Nonetheless, all the worries of the world lifted from his shoulders.

Frodo was home.


	2. Chapter 2

The shore came into view; the white sands of the beaches – the soft wind off the coast. There, he could begin to see her, a blurry figure waiting on the border of land and sea. His heart fluttered as it did when he first saw her thousands of years before. As the ship gently rocked towards the Undying Lands, the landscape of the magnificent city grew. Ornate Elven buildings made of white and cream stones; drapes of blue fabrics hung over eaves; lush green trees paving the pathways up towards the main square. All the years of pain seemed to ebb away and a feeling of serenity washed over him. The ship landed. Eagerly, he jumped off the ship, paying no heed of the fresh salty water soaking the hem of his robes. He rushed toward her, and she him, and embraced each other. He could sense that she had healed finally. Looking in each other's eyes, she said,

"You're finally home, Melamin."

* Translations: Melamin - my love *


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my…" the old hobbit muttered in awe as his eyes fell upon the serene landscape of the West. He had beheld beautiful cities before, but now they seemed diminished compared to the Undying Lands. He perceived that this city would be like Rivendell, on a much larger and more ornate scale of course. The shipped docked and he, with the help of his nephew, set foot on the warm white sand. At once he felt younger – the weight of the Ring seemed to dull and he could see clearer now. With his head tilted upward so that he could take in as much of the city, he followed the path to his room. The room was simple, yet suitable for a hobbit: a lush bed, chair and desk on the opposite side, a rocking chair and table looking out towards the balcony with a view of the sea. Walking to the balcony, which conveniently had a shorter rail so he could see above it, he stared out at the waters – the border between his old homeland and his new.

"One could get used to this," he said to himself as he sat in the rocking chair. He smiled when he noticed a filled pipe resting on the table next to him. Taking out a match, he put the pipe into his mouth and lit the tobacco. He breathed in and out. Yes, this would be a suitable place for a hobbit who had faced Orcs, Trolls and Dragons. Yes, this would be his home at last.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Hello all, thank you for reading! After some time, I have decided to write about more characters who sailed to the Undying Lands. I've decided to keep the status of this story complete as each chapter stands on its own, and it may be a while before I decide to include more characters. There are quite a few characters who sail to the West, and I imagine that I will return to this story many times to add more of these characters. Anyways, I appreciate your views and your reviews!

Thank you,

Jafa


End file.
